The Shipper Wars 2: Prologue
by MiguelHazard2
Summary: *Temporary Picture* After the Battle of Mewni was released in the newest Star vs The Forces of Evil Season 3 TV Movie, all Starco Shippers launched their final attack to the Mackie Shipper Forces to end their ship once and for all. Note: This is just a prologue to the sequel of the upcoming TSW 2 and it will be released after the rest of the season 3 episodes of SVTFOE.


**A/N:** All of my answers are in the bottom below after reading this chapter but until then, see ya! :)

* * *

After long 4 months of hiatus, season 3 was finally released by Disney XD and the showing of the TV movie called "Battle of Mewni". During the movie, all fans of Starco have seen Star and Marco reuniting with each other before hugging in cute way. However, in the last episode of the TV Movie "Toffee", many Starcos were pissed at Toffee for killing Star and even angrier that Toffee again kicked Marco in the broken wall after the latter 'punched' him in the heart (they even theorized that Marco was angry at Toffee for killing Star; his best friend and possibly crush).

But thanks to Star, she upgraded not only her wand but her powers too. With that, she (almost) destroyed Toffee with a single blast of her wand and after that, she was congratulated by her mother, Bullfrog and her 'Besite' Marco Diaz.

Unfortunately, Toffee is alive and goes after the trio and would have succeeded if Ludo didn't drop down a pillar and crushed Toffee to death. While many of Star vs The Forces of Evil fandoms cheered now that Toffee is finally dead, some were disappointing and others said it was horrible. Since before season 3 came out, many in the SVTFOE fandoms thought that Toffee and Moon have a connection together and even made theories that they became best pals before she become queen of mewni.

With the release of season 3 and reveal of Moon's teenage past has caused them into deep depression, namely because; Moon and Toffee have no connection together, they only known each as full time enemies rather than friends from the past that the fandom thought in season 1 and pre-season 2. Toffee, after the events of "Battle of Mewni", is ironically killed by the same monster who thought he was weaker than him, Ludo and shortly after his anti-climactic 'death', many of the fandom is calling him the 'Worst Villain Ever', despite Disney Channel said otherwise.

In Starco Fans side, they couldn't care less about Toffee. With Star and Marco reuniting and their hug, is enough for them to face the Mackie Shipper Forces in one final battle; a battle on which decide who is the best shipper in all SVTFOE Fandom. As for the Mackie Fans, without Jackie interacting with Marco in season 3, they are in a losing side; many retreated, some surrendering and others pledging to Starco to save themselves.

Together with the SSC (Starco Shipper Community), SSA (Starco Shipper Army) and their navy, they proceed to launch a full-scale attack to their main stronghold; The Mackie Island, the same way the MSF (Mackie Shipper Forces) attacked them 4 months ago. With no supplies, reinforcements and no support from the outside world, the MSF decided to face the entire army of Starco with their remaining troops.

In his battleship, MiguelHazard gaze at the Mackie Island. Finally setting the score for attacking their Starco Island 4 months ago and watches as his and other battleships fired their cannons to their city. Although he had sympathizes for the innocent, but joining with Mackie Shippers is enough for to him for letting that side though he will spare civilians that did not join onto their shipping.

Once their battleship stops, as well as other battleships, MiguelHazard went to the transportation ship to left side of the ship to meet up with his second in command; Redblood. He jumped from the ship and open the hatch to go inside, where all of his men are armed and well equipped waiting for him. Redblood went to MiguelHazard and shaking their hands in a welcoming manner. "Welcome back MiguelHazard, sorry I had to contact you after your exams."

He shrug off his apology. "No worries. In fact, this is a perfect celebration to me. We are going to face the MSF in one last battle on who is the best shipper in all the Starco Fandom."

"I see." Redblood said. "Before we go to battle with the MSF, what are you going to do now?"

MiguelHazard tried to say something, but he was interrupted by the ship's intercom. _"Alright people, were going to the Mackie Island to have a final showdown with these 'shippers'. Cause of the TV Movie, we have now have the advantage against them. Buckle up and relax until the end of this ride."_

Shortly have that message, all members of the SSA sit down as the transportation ship started the engine.

" _This is it, this is all we have been waiting for."_

He thought after the door, back of the transportation ship, has been opened as his SSA are exiting and battling the MSF troops

* * *

While the SSC and SSA are gaining victory thanks to the new TV movie, the MSF is in a far worse state. Ever since that movie came out, the entire islands are under attack by the SSA and slowly took over. Because of this, their own economy have been stopped and no new Mackie recruits have been sent since there's no appearance of Jackie just yet.

As of right now, they heard reports that MiguelHazard and his SSA are attacking the Mackie Beach. The other leaders of the MSF are panicking are auguring right now on how to deal with the invading SSA crisis while their main leader, now revealed to the SSC former friend, Rachel is shown quietly at her seat, never speaking to her 'friends'.

"We have no other choice, we must surrender to keep our Mackie Ship."

"If we surrendered to the SSC, then we prove that their ship is better than us." Retorted the female leader.

"He's right, we can declare war on them if have the supplies and men but as of today, we don't have those requirements." Explained the other female leader.

"Easy for you to say, you don't want to fight because you're a coward!" shouted the female leader.

"You just crossed the line you…."

Then soon their arguments turned into shouting and yelling with each other. Rachel, tired of their slapping each other faces, decides to slip away and head to her office.

Once reaching her office, she sit back to her chair and think. After season 3 was released, all of Starco Shippers were in frenzy after watching Star and Marco hug each other and soon attacked their islands before replacing them with Starco flags.

And now, the SSA and the SSC will soon take over this island and once they do, the Mackie Shipper Forces would be cease to exist. She ordered her remaining MSF to defend the island but it only slows them down, losing a chance of counterattack. Even if she successfully repelled the enemy forces, she would have no troops to invade as she completely exhausted her supplies and her troops and her enemies.

She remembered 2 years ago when they were best friends before….before they were separated….

* * *

 _Flashback, 2 years ago._

 _During the High School Beauty Competition, Richard and Rachel were cheering the contestants, including her best friend Jenna. She and Jenna were friends together when they meet Richard, who is still a newcomer here, and befriended him after they saw him being beat down by his future bullies; Rockstar and Gus Trump._

 _At first, Rachel thought Richard loves her best friends and teases them in later months until Richard finally confesses that he is in love with somebody else and said that…_

" _The only person who I really like and helped me is you." Richard said that in front of Rachel's face._

 _Soon enough, the two of them become lovers and shortly, become of the most popular lovers in their high school. At one point, Jenna runs away from her house after believing her best friend doesn't want her anymore. The two found out and goes after her, but once finding and apologized to Jenna before explaining their relationship between her and Richard, she teases them back as "married couple" or "crossed lovers". Though her words are annoying, they both know she wanted to improve our relationship through friendship._

 _In the present. Once she announced as the new queen, both Richard and Rachel are cheering for their fellow friend until they were shocked as they saw Rockstar and Gus Trump in the top of the stage, the both holding a bucket filled with pig's blood. Knowing they would ruin her friend's life forever, she wanted to get off her seat but stopped by her boyfriend as he stands up, holding a sharp silver boomerang._

" _Allow me." He said that in a gentle voice before throwing his boomerang to the air and once it reaches to the top, the boomerang cuts the ropes holding the rafters, allowing them to fall in the ground hard._

 _Although she yelled at Richard for almost hurting her friend and said that it was reckless, she found out Jenna is alive and well and goes to her, hugs her before making sure she was okay._

 _But for the two bullies, they weren't so lucky after their bucket filled with pig's blood spilled to their heads and made them a laughing stock of the year. What's worse, is that they got expelled in the school, thanks to her and her boyfriend actions and once more, peace of their school years is finally arrived until the most wonderful memory that she wouldn't forget._

* * *

 _4 months later after the incident._

 _Richard and Rachel were going ice-skating in the park in the Christmas Eve. Jenna was invited by Rachel to have fun but in the last minute, she decide to cancel since her mother was in the hospital for bumping her car into another._

 _Now, it's just Richard and Rachel in the frozen lake, alone while the rest of the skaters need to buy a hot caffeine nearby._

" _So how's your little sister Rich?" asked Rachel._

" _For some reason, she hates snow after she got scared by my snowman a year ago. I don't blame her though." He explained._

 _Rachel gigged. "Well….That's because your creativity needs a little push."_

 _He frowned. "Wait a sec….. Ms Rachel Yellowstone. Are you saying that my creativity is not enough for you?"_

 _Rachel stick her tongue outside with a 'bleh' sound. "Why, can't I not be honest about yourself?"_

 _Richard smirked as he walk towards Rachel slowly and slowly until their faces are close to each other. "Do you know about me then…?" He whispered to her ear._

 _She nodded and all of the sudden, he kissed her with love and passion into that one but surprise kiss to the point they fell off to the ice ground, which they are standing on. He break off his kiss for a mere second before he been kissed back her his lover. Soon after, they broke their kiss but did not stop looking each other's eyes._

 _Richard cups her cheeks with both of his hands gently. "This snow can cover our houses, roads and everything but it would never compare our warm, beating hearts and our embrace in this frozen air together."_

 _As soon as those words left at his mouth, the two kiss passionately as they embrace each other in a cold, winter air._

* * *

 _3 months later after Christmas Date._

 _In the afternoon, Rachel runs toward the park to meet with her boyfriend Richard. Finally after hiding this for Richard for so long, she decided to tell her biggest secret to him. If she tells him, she would be the second person to know her secret after her best friend Jenna, who decided to move out with her mother in Japan a month later._

 _After reaching the park, she saw Richard standing near the fountain and meets up with him. "Hey Richard!"_

 _She hugs him tightly but lovely as he was surprised by her tight hugging and manage to pull out from her grip. "Hey Rach, what's up? You never been this happy or energetic since you meet me two years ago."_

" _Well…" she then twirl her fingers around. "…Do you remember what I ask you about my secret from Valentine's Day?"_

" _Let me guess….You want to tell about this now?" he asked Rachel who nodded. "Of course, you see…."_

" _Oh I forgot to tell you something!" Richard interrupted her. "During watching with my little sister at our TV, I became a fan of this show "Star vs The Forces of Evil" in Disney Channel and it became so great that I support Star and Marco's relationship, they are perfect for each other."_

 _Although she understands what he's saying, she was shocked about the two characters he mentioned. She asked him again, to make sure her thoughts aren't wrong. "What….What are you saying?"_

" _It means, I'm officially a Starco Fan from the Starco Fans Club now. You see I asked my other friends from my country about it and they said…."_

 _While he was talking, she holds her head in a deniable state and whispered to herself. "No….no….no… this can't be. Since my friend is a Starco fan and support for the SSC, then he is my…."_

 _She suddenly takes a step back from him but did not go unnoticed as he turns around and saw his girlfriend is stepping back away from him. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick Rach…."_

 _Before he would finished his words, she turns around and runs away, ignoring Richard's screams to come back and explain. While running back at her house, she was crying for her boyfriend being part of the Starco Fans Club, their main enemy of MSF (Mackie Shipper Forces). Before meeting with Richard, she was a fan of Marco and Jackie in "Brittney's Party" and joined the MSF party as a new member shortly meeting with her future friend Richard._

 _As she finally reach her home, she holds the half-heart necklace that was given by Richard as a Valentine's Day as the other piece was kept by Richard to symbolize their love for each other._

 _But in this situation, she doesn't know whether she loves him as a normal person or a Starco Fan as she clutch her necklace tightly and wept her remaining tears._

* * *

Back in the Present Day.

Yes….She remembered that day when she ran off without explaining to her former friend. She felt so pathetic when she realized that if she explained to Richard that she was a part, no, the leader of the MSF sooner, then they would work together as not a friend but as lovers. But in this situation and the SSA marching to her doorstep, there's no way she can fix this war.

But knowing there is still hope to save her fellow MSF and stopping the war without planting their flag at the top of her HQ nor surrender their faith for Mackie, she decided to take the risk even though her fellow MSF leaders would disagree her statement.

Without a second thought, she click a button in the broadcasting mic on her office table and begun her speech.

* * *

In the Mackie City. MiguelHazard and his forces began to push the MSF back as their enemies struggled to not let the SSA breach their defenses while evacuating their own Mackie Fans to their Mackie HQ. Redblood destroyed three MSF armored units with his two neon purple katanas by stabbing each MSF who controls them.

With their armored units down, the MSF was forced to push back to the fountain in the middle of the city where they have cover in the building rubbles as they return fire to the SSA, who MiguelHazard responded by throwing his stun grenade to the three unlucky MSF troopers before shooting them down.

As the battle escalates in the middle of the city, the speakers from the city suddenly started and a female voice is heard.

" **Hello, is anyone from this island can hear me?"**

The MSF stopped shooting at their rivals, which the SSA followed their stance, as one of MSF commanders recognized the female voice.

"That voice, is that…."

"…The Mackie Leader?" MiguelHazard finished for him.

" **A year ago, when "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" episode was released, we hoped to ended our rival; the Starco Shippers Community and their fan army; the Starco Shippers Army so we would make the world believe that once the show is over and that Mackie is real, their faith in their own shipping would disappear and the Mackie Shipper Forces will reign."**

As the Mackie Leader spoke, both sides began to swear that they hear sobbing from the speakers.

" **But, as season 2 goes on, more and more Starco Shippers begin to slowly overwhelm us with their speeches and numbers to the point that my main plans crumble thanks to MiguelHazard and his Starco friends."**

Hearing from the Mackie Leader, MiguelHazard's invading forces clapped at their leader while the Mackie Shipper Forces scowled at them.

" **Because of them, I was forced to resort my latest tactic plan to obliterate the Starco Shippers Community once for all by knocking out all the guards in the Starco West Island and make a fake transmission beacon to lead the main leaders of the SSA; MiguelHazard and Redblood. But….just then, their faith of Starco increased to the point they forced me and my armada to retreat; all because of 2 episodes just released in March."**

"What is our leader saying?" whispered the MSF general.

" **As of right now, we have diminished our resources and few of Mackie Shipper Forces and Mackie Fans remain to fight for our beliefs. If our fight with Starco Shipper Army and the Starco Shipper Coummunity continues, I'm afraid we won't last long and our Mackie faith would probably disappear from this shipper war. In this battle, I call for a truce between us and the SSA."**

All the SSA, MiguelHazard's invading forces, Mackie Shipper Forces, the surviving Mackie Fans around the island was shocked. MiguelHazard and Redblood were surprised by the words spoken by the Mackie's Main Leader herself, while Mackie Shipper Forces were shocked by their main leader declaration of a truce with the Starco Shipper Community. Even the Mackie leaders inside their headquarters were both surprised and shocked as one leader stood up from her chair. "What?!"

" **You heard me, I call for a truce between us and I promise we would lower our weapons and peacefully negotiate if you please….stop invading our Mackie Island. All MSF soldiers, I order all of you to lower your weapons down."**

While they swore to obey their Mackie main leader, the MSF general and his men does not want the SSA go victory and wanted to fight till the last man. But looking at the situation, he had few MSF troopers left in the island, the SSA destroyed most of their defenses and communications and even they successfully push them back, they would come with more numbers he can count. With no other choice, they lower their weapons down as the MiguelHazard, Redblood and their invading forces lower theirs too.

After the Mackie's main leader declared a truce with the SSC, Richard or also known as RichardtheGreat sends invitation letters to Janco, Tomco, and Tanna shippers to the summit, now called Shippers Summit Council, to discuss about the war. At the top of the summit where the main leaders meet each other for the first time since time they identity is concealed of their mask for their intended shippers (save for the Mackie main leader), they all wanted a truce, the same way the MSF wanted (though they really wanted to obliterate them) but not a peace treaty since Marco of the SVTFOE is still not decide which girls he prefer.

After 2 weeks of negotiation on all shippers, the conclusion has been met:

1.)The "Shipper Truce" shall be approved by all main leaders.

2.)The removal of the SSA troops in the Mackie-controlled islands during their conflict.

3.)Tanna and Tomco would stop exchanging insults or provoking each other. Though arguing is still allowed but limited.

4.)Janco would stop stealing during meeting time with all the main leaders.

5.)All council leaders must meet each other in a month until they decided to extended or lower the meeting time.

6.)All Shippers must not fight each other until one of the shipper attacks the other, thus the "Shipper Truce" is violated and disbanding the council.

With that conclusion, they ceased fighting each other and all declared that the shipper war has stopped but not over as Marco of the SVTFOE has not decide yet.

* * *

4 months later

Richard is seen wearing his purple suit and tie as he prepared to head over the Shippers Summit Council for the fourth time. However, he only comes in the meeting for one reason; Rachel. During the council meeting 4 months earlier, they only talked for a brief time until they return back to the negotiation table and after that, she departed early to help her people during their war with each other. Though disappointing they can't meet other because of their works, he understands since it's her people he's talking about.

2 months ago after the truce between the MSF and the all the shippers, some MSF soldiers, lieutenants and general split up from the MSF and form their own group called; Mackie Shipper Resistance. Since then, the Mackie government declared them as 'Rebels of Mackie' and start attacking each other with the assistance of Starco Shipper Army and Tanna Shipper soldiers. He heard that MiguelHazard and Redblood argued to the Mackie Skateboarding Twins; Mason and Jacey about their failed trap in the No-Name Island and the loss of their teammate Guest Sorta, which they defended it as payback for stopping them at Trek Island.

Although they supported his two trusted leaders about what happened in No-Name Island destruction, he just hope their auguring doesn't lead them to conflict between the SSA and the MSF again after his lieutenant reported about the latest news, not until he spoke to his former friend Rachel and he wanted to rekindle their friendship and love once again like those years ago when they first kissed in Christmas Day.

Just he was about to press the elevator button, he heard a running sound behind him and quickly turn around to see a SSC member panting as he catch his breath from his running. He realizes the member wanted to speak like it was in emergency and groaned at this time but he doesn't decline what he says after seeing his panicked face as his member's head turns up after getting his breath back.

The panicked SSC member reported. "Sir! We have some serious problem, our scouts reported that a new shipper just arrived in this dimension with the use of dimensional scissors after we heard rumors that a new video from the Disney XD Youtube just appeared shortly 4 months ago."

After hearing there's a new shipper coming this way, Richard shouted. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! I finally created the sequel of "The Shipper Wars" but it's just the prologue, not the full story though. Originally, this was suppose to be released after the "Battle of Mewni" but I lacked ideas on how to get this one chapter done and by the time I found the idea, 4 months was passed. My Goodness, I have to apologize for waiting this long. I was just busy with assignments, projects and studying for the exams every months. Good thing I have more time in my semi-break after completing my 2nd quarter final exam for 8 days but sadly I have to go back to school tomorrow. If you know what the SSC member spoke at the end about a Disney XD video being released in Youtube, It's...well I don't want to remember it but if you know what is in that "CURSED" video! Don't...I try not to remember it after watching on Disney XD Offical Youtube channel.

Despite the long-time waiting for my sequel, I hope this would enough to lift your hopes up to for the next story called "The Shipper Wars 2" if I had time again in school. Thank you again for waiting this sequel, please give it fav/follow and late Happy Halloween.

PS: Guest Sorta, sorry for waiting this long and I hope you would reply me back after reading this.

:)


End file.
